


Gloves

by PhoenixDown (SekseeDragoness)



Series: Sefikura Week 2020 [5]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Cloud's a cheeky little shit, Day 5, Don't copy to another site, Edging, Established Relationship, Gloves, He's also a bit of a failtard at times, M/M, Masturbation, Sefikura Week, Sefikura Week 2020, light kink, smut and humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 17:54:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22467442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SekseeDragoness/pseuds/PhoenixDown
Summary: Day 5 of Sefikura Week 2020: GlovesSephiroth gets sent off on a last-minute mission, leaving Cloud alone for their first anniversary, so he decides to have a little fun at home without him, he's sure Seph won't care about one pair of ruined gloves.This one is being posted later than I'd like due to my daughter being a snuggle bunny all day. I sure as heck wasn't writing smut with her popping in and out of my work area every five minutes. LMAO. :S
Relationships: Sephiroth/Cloud Strife
Series: Sefikura Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612078
Kudos: 49
Collections: Sefikura (Sephiroth/Cloud) Week - Yearly Event





	Gloves

It had been exactly one year since Cloud had planted that first kiss on Sephiroth's lips and he hadn't regretted it once.

He had never felt so comfortable with anyone before.  
Neither of them liked a lot of noise most of the time (sometimes Cloud felt the need to blast old music that made him feel happy, but it was rare). They were both comfortable sitting quietly doing their own thing while in each others company, without feeling the need to fill the silence (something they both wished that Zack could learn sometimes) and they both understood the need for personal space every now and then, so neither of them became offended if the other didn't feel up to company. It's why Cloud had kept his apartment that he moved into after he became a SOLDIER.

Neither of them had really been in a relationship before and he certainly had no plans to let Seph get away if he could help it. He felt he'd hit the jackpot first go in that regard and for some strange reason, the man seemed to think that he was the lucky one? It made no sense to Cloud, but who was he to argue.

He had been looking forward to their first anniversary and, though he hadn't planned anything huge or gotten any gift (Sephiroth would just find a way to reimburse him anyway), he had planned to make a nice dinner and a 'definitely-not-part-of-Hojo's-meal-plan' desserts for them both and then watch some movies snuggled on the couch together.  
But two days before, Sephiroth had gotten mission orders. There had been some sort of rebel uprising in Wutai and the General was to go and sort it out.  
They had both known what that meant. With the situation still a little shaky diplomatically speaking, Sephiroth was going to have to go in and negotiate with their government, to be allowed to take part in the takedown of the group or if all diplomatic avenues failed, he would be forced to demand their compliance.  
He could be gone anywhere from a week to months, depending on the mood of the government and how badly they took ShinRa's interference.

Cloud had shrugged and smiled before giving the older man a kiss on the end of his nose as a way to chase away the frown on his face. Sephiroth had been looking forward to the anniversary as well "We'll have plenty more anniversaries to celebrate and we both knew this was a possibility. It's just something we both have to get used to as SOLDIERs"  
Sephiroth had nodded in agreement "I know. I just wish you could come with me"  
The timing sucked. Cloud had just returned from a two-week mission and was on the standard forced leave that came along with any mission that went for longer than five days (travel time not included). He wouldn't be off of his leave until two days after Seph left.

Instead of moping around in his own apartment, he decided to spend their anniversary at Seph's, at least he could enjoy the big soft bed and feel closer to the man even though he couldn't be there with him.  
He spent most of the day just tidying up the man's place and wrote a few silly little messages on sticky notes and hid them in random places for him to find once he got back. Then he watched some tv, ordered in some Costan takeaway and watched a couple of movies before heading to bed.

As he snuggled down into the blankets, his phone beeped with a message. He reached over and saw it was from his lover ***Happy Anniversary Sunshine. I wish I was there to hold you while you fall asleep ♥***  
Cloud smiled happily and then frowned as he calculated the time difference. He rolled his eyes when it clicked, It had just turned midnight in Wutai, so they were in the small window of time when it was the same day for both of them.  
He quickly typed back ***Me too. Happy Anniversary Sweet Man. Now get some sleep!***

He put his phone back on the side table and stared up at the ceiling as he thought about how sweet the silver-haired man was. It was a little pathetic how much he was actually missing him right at that moment.  
He rolled over with a groan as he buried his head into the pillows. They smelled of Leather, Vanilla and something sweet, like dark chocolate, or possibly sweet coffee. They smelled of Sephiroth and it made him think of what they had been doing in his very bed the night before he left.

Cloud's hand slowly started to slide down his stomach and he tried to imagine that it was Sephiroth's hand touching him. He tried to make his hand heavier, to treat himself a little rougher than he tended to, but it just wasn't the same.  
He sighed, but then had a thought. It was naughty and he knew he shouldn't, but the idea was just too delicious not to follow through with. Apparently his penis agreed as it sprung to attention.  
That was all the encouragement that the blond needed as he quickly got out of the bed and ran around the apartment to collect what he wanted.

When Cloud returned to the bed, he had already stripped off.  
He got himself comfortable and took a deep breath before closing his eyes and slowly starting to explore his body with his hands again.  
His breath caught as the soft well-worn leather of one of Sephiroth's pairs of gloves rubbed over his nipples.  
He took his time, rubbing them gently and pinching them, enjoying the little zings of pleasure that shot straight to his groin.

He continued to tease his nipples with one hand as the other ran slowly down over his stomach and then dipped down along the crease of his hip to slide to his inner thigh.  
He moaned lightly as the top of his knuckles brushed along the side of his hardened member on the way past, but otherwise ignored it. That was one of the things the Silver-haired General loved to tease him with.  
Brief touches where he really wanted him to concentrate his attention but made to seem accidental as he was brushing past on the way to somewhere else.  
It both frustrated and aroused the blonde and though it took a lot of restraint, doing it to himself really made it feel like Sephiroth was there, guiding him, watching him, telling him what to do.  
His dick twitched at the thought and he found himself gripping his inner thigh tightly, causing his breath to hitch at the rough treatment.  
In combination with the gloves covering his hands, it was perfect.  
He could just imagine the man leaning over him, telling him how gorgeous he looked when he was all flushed with arousal. Making him feel like nothing in the world mattered more to his lover right at that moment, than Cloud being given every sort of pleasure imaginable.

His hands continued to explore his body. The seams of the Leather making a scratchy trail of pleasure flow from every place his hands roamed.  
Over his hips and around to grab a handful of his own behind.  
Up along his inner thighs, one hand moving down to caress his sack as he shivered because the feeling was almost too much.  
Back up over his stomach, smearing the precum that was now steadily dripping into his pubic hairs with every twitch of pleasure.  
Running both hands up over the ridges of his now well-defined muscles, brushing over his chest and up to his neck as he tilted his head back.  
He licked some of the pre-ejaculate off of one of his gloves as he pushed the fingers of his other hand up into his hair, giving it a sharp tug.

He couldn't hold off anymore, but even telling himself that, the hand in his hair was slow to make it's way back down, taking the time to give each nipple a hard twist on the way past before heading for its final destination.  
Cloud moaned around his gloved fingers in anticipation of what was coming. He hadn't even realized he had opened his eyes and looked down the length of his body, until he was watching gloved fingers wrap around his length, stroking him hard and fast just like Sephiroth loved to do as he watched his blond fall apart.  
The other hand had left his mouth and was now gripping his neck tightly as he gasped and moaned brokenly at the pleasure tearing its way through his entire body.  
His eyes rolled and his back arched as his orgasm washed over him, cum landing in hot splashes across his abdomen and dripping down over his hand.

Cloud was once again grateful for the soundproofing on the SOLDIER apartments, as he was pretty sure he'd screamed a little at the end there.  
He let the aftershocks of pleasure pulse through him as his heart calmed down, before slowly sitting up. He felt sleepy and sated now, but there was one more thing to do before he could sleep.

He stood up and slowly walked across the room, running his fingers through the mess on his stomach, before lazily licking it off.  
He looked to the camera sitting on the top of the set of drawers and then pouted as he looked at the now possibly ruined gloves "oops, I was a little naughty and dirtied your spare gloves. I hope you don't mind?" then he smiled sweetly "Happy Anniversary Seph"  
He stopped recording, then quickly cleaned himself up before throwing himself back onto the bed to flail about and squeal in embarrassment. Then he got up again with a small but happy sigh.

He went back over to the camera to transfer it to his phone and that was when he let out a shocked gasp and covered his face with his hands "Oh Gaia, please tell me I'm wrong" He looked back at the camera and sure enough, the little red light was still happily flashing. He threw his head back and moaned out a loud "FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK" He couldn't help but laugh at himself though.  
He shook his head and sighed as he grinned at the camera "Well, that's embarrassing, but I guess it just means you get a little bonus of me making a fool of myself. I'm sure you'll get a giggle out of it! Nite Seph"  
He blew the man a kiss, then made sure to actually stop the recording this time. Then, before he could change his mind, he transferred it to his phone and sent it to Seph with the message to open it in private, just in case he didn't get the message right away.  
The last thing he wanted was for him to open _that_ in the company.  
Cloud then tucked himself into Seph's big, soft, bed that smelled of vanilla, leather and an unidentified sweetness and drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow up will be on Day 7 *eyebrow waggle* XD
> 
> Tomorrow is part two of Day 3, or the follow up/companion piece. Whatever you wanna call it.
> 
> All typos are my own, YOU CAN'T HAVE THEM!!!
> 
> ...
> 
> I'm sorry, it's 2:17am here...


End file.
